I want to be your love
by NerdySuperman
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. Emily is no help, edwin and lizzie are acting strange. Casey needs a little comfort from the one and only Derek, Why is he outside her bedroom door? What feelings are shown or admitted. .:DASEY:. There just isnt any other way. tiny Lizwi


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lwd, if i did Dasey would be so on!! lols Also dont own this fabulous song or Miss Yamagata.**

CASEY'S POV

_If I could take you away._

_Pretend I was queen, _

_What would you say_

_Would you think I'm unreal_

Derek. My annoying, disgusting, revolting, sweet, caring, gorgeous step-brother, whom over these past six months I have fallen in love with. I was afraid at first of telling Emily, but I knew she was with Sheldon now and that her Derek crush was way over. I told her just a half hour ago and I expected her to help me out. She didn't help. She laughed, gawked and repeatedly asked if I was serious or if I lost my mind. She said for starters' Derek wasn't my type and also that we were basically related.

"Oh so what is my type Em?" I asked with bitterness. Was I really not good enough for him.

"Aw c'mon Casey are you for real" She retorted with just as much bitterness. I just scoffed and left her room I walked out her front door and slammed my front door shut after crossing the drive-way separating her house from mine.

"Casey. What's your damage?" My younger step-brother Edwin asked upon my unnecessary vulgar entry.

"Yea sis, jeez you need to calm down." Lizzie added as she noted that she was sitting too close to Edwin on the couch and scooted over quickly.

"Why does everyone have to tell me how I should feel!"

_Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

I muttered curses under my breath, marched up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door with more force than the previous door. I whisked my Rachel Yamagata CD out and turned the stereo loud. I just needed too chill out.

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

I know people are going to think it's wrong but you can't help who you love! There's a good chance he likes me back, I always felt sexual tension in our arguments.

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your loveWant to be your love for real_

_Want to be your everything_

I hate seeing him so happy with all those girls. Please if someone didn't deserve the Derek Venturi it was them. I give him a challenge. I tell him when he's being an arrogant S.O.B. and he tells me when I'm being a pain in the ass. Wow I just quoted The Notebook. I love that movie. He watched that movie with me. At the end I was in tears and he had a little something in his eyes. I know when he's lying, when he needs his space when he needs to have someone tell him what to do. And he know everything about me.

_Everything...Everything's falling, _

_and I am included in that_

_Oh, how I try to be just okay_

_Yeah, but all I ever really wanted_

_Was a little piece of you_

DEREK'S POV

Woah was Casey just yelling at Lizzie and Edwin. That's so unlike her. Uh-oh she's coming upstairs. I quickly ran from where I stood at the top of the stairs and into my room. Next thing I know her door slams. Something's really bothering her. I had my fingers form into a fist about to knock gently on her door and ask her what's wrong but then I hear her stereo blast. She's listening to Yamagata. I bought her that CD three weeks ago. Before I realized what I was doing I had slumped to the floor right outside her door grinning like an idiot. I hummed along to the songs that is until Be be your love commenced.

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real_

It was so strange how much that song fit me. I would never admit it but it became one of my favorites, especially since I hear Casey's angelic voice sing it in the shower nearly every morning. All I wanted was to be with Casey. Hold her and kiss her senseless. I loved her. Yes, I Derek Venturi loves my annoying, grade-grubbing, Klutzilla, prude, obnoxious, bossy, beautiful, intelligent, passionate step-sister.

_Everything will be alright_

_If you just stay the night_

I was so lost in thought I didn't see Casey step out of her room. I was so close to her door I didn't notice the music grow louder when she opened the door.

BACK TO CASEY

Maybe I should ask Lizzie for help, no she's probably with Edwin. What is with them anyway. Argh! I'm just going to go to Derek. He's always helpful when no one else is. I open my door to find Derek Sitting a foot below my view, staring blankly at the wall opposite him. What was he doing? How long was he there?

"Derek"

"Huh..Oh Casey I, uh.. Um… hi" He was stuttering, why was he stuttering? He gets up and he's inching into his room

_Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away_

_Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away_

"Wait. Derek I wanted to talk to you." He turned towards me and I have his full attention. His eyes, wow I could get lost in the,. Focus Case. "I was just…can we talk?"

He nodded and gestured that I follow him into his bedroom. "So what's up Space-Case?"

I always liked how that was his own little pet name for me. Everyone assumes its an insult but what do they know.

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

They don't realize how suttle and sweet his voice is. Oh man, I've been staring blankly now. "Case! Earth to Casey!" He says while waving his hand in front of my eyes. I smiled sheepishly. "Wow you really are a Space-Case" Okay maybe that time it was an insult.

BACK TO DEREK

What does she want? Not that I don't like her company but she's making me nervous. She looks so pretty when she's lost in thought. Who was I kidding she would look pretty if she was covered in dirt. Her lips are pouty. I just want to kiss her.

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real_

So I did. She was about to respond to me insulting her and calling her a space case but I cut her off with a kiss. I was still nervous and now I feared she would push me away and slap me for being stupid. But she put her arms around my neck, that's all the reassurance I needed.

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_But I want, want, want to be your love_

_Want to be your love for real_

I laid her down on my bed and hovered over her. "Case..I think. No I know I've been a brute but I just wanted your attention. Case I'm crazy about you. I..lo..I lov" But I was the one cut off now as she gave me a gentle chaste kiss.

"I love you too Derek"

_I want to be your love, love, love_

How was it?


End file.
